Fangwa
Welcome to the page on the Fangwa Language. Fangwa is a constructed Bantu Language based on a large number of these languages. The main sources are Swahili, Zulu, Shona, Chichewa, Lingala, Tswana, Xhosa and Afrihili. This language has a lot of vocabulary from these sources, the grammmar also has a strong Bantu influence. The basic order in a sentence is SVO. Vocabulary Vocabulary ukogenda = to go; ukobona = to see; ukopá = to give ukocheka = to laugh; ukopyoma = to read; umodzukala = grandchild; esinyondzi = bird omandzi = the water; ubonto = humanity; esingeke = tilapia (a type of fish) ukopeka = to cook; ukopenya = to love; ukosopa = to like; egiatu = the shoe; ukotunda = to teach; umofazi = the woman; emuvoka = the pear, egimbedzi = the month umorume = man; ukosana = to drink ; ukosama = to find; eginyama = the meat esingombe = the cow; esinkoko = the chicken; ukojira = to wait; ukososoli = to understand umowana = the child; umokama = the king; ukoladi = to ask; ukokimbia = to run ukodyá = to eat; ukolala = to sleep; ukofale = to look; egieneche = the land; esimbudzi = the goat; esinguruve = the pig ; egimeli = the boat esimpaka = the cat; umokwetu = the friend; ukobajiri = to break omangawa = the rain; ukojika = to close; ukovova = to speak; ukojua = to know ochiFangwa = the Fangwa Language ; ukotaya= to help; ukokabe = to advise egikeni = the glas ; ukobinda = to write; ukolomu = to enter ukofotokoza = to explain; egibisi = the office; ukobade = to divide umotsikana = the girl; omadziwa = the milk ; esindzovu = the elephant; ukofahamu = to understand; esitwiga = the giraffe; egikombe = the cup; umoru = the chief; egiature = the flower ; ukokute = to obey; ukofanya = to do; egikaramu = the pen; egiadenle = the street; egitanda = the bed; ukojá = to come umokulima = the farmer; ukolipa = to pay; ukopa = to give; ukopyoma = to read; esiawindzi = the sheep; esiura = the frog; egintoka = the car ukobyada= to bear children (to be pregnant); egidzuwo = the sun; ubomotlovo = the pride; egicho = the eye; umofazi umorebyada = the pregnant woman Personal Pronouns Write the first section of your page here. Grammar Fangwa is basically a SVO (Subject Verb Object) Language. The verbs have five tense markers: Example Negation The negation of an action can be expressed in two ways: #First you can add the prefix ka-'' to the verb. #The second way is to put 'te''' after the verb. #If you use both you get a strong negation. E.g. Numerals Here are the numerals of Fangwa from 1 to 10. These numerals take on the prepositions of the nouns they quantify to agree with them. Ordinal numerals Ordinal numrals are formed by putting the particle 'ye' in front of the number and after the noun it refers to, for example: "umogabo ye (o)mumodzi" = the first man; "umotsikana ye (o)mubili" = the second girl; "esinkoko ye (e)sikenda" = the ninth chicken; Category:FFD Category:Ordinal numerals